


Ripped Photos, Tear-Filled Face. You feel like a despair-filled Disgrace.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa- All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Sad, Sad gays, chapter 2 spoilers, or Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ibuki Mioda, and you have a lot on your mind right now.</p><p>The trial is over, the second one sadly and you just realized your girlfriend is dead.</p><p>You can't really accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Photos, Tear-Filled Face. You feel like a despair-filled Disgrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty-o. This has Chapter Two spoilers as said somewhere up there! Since I like making characters and people sad, here's a sad ConcertSnapshots!

Your name is Ibuki Mioda, and you have a lot on your mind right now.

The trial is over, the second one sadly and you just realized your girlfriend is dead.

You’re currently in her cottage, looking through all of the photo albums she’s filled up. Quietly crying your eyes out. Thoughts of Koizumi run through your head, the way she smelled, her soft red hair, the way she blushed when she was embarrassed that made her freckles almost disappear. How soft her lips were. God you loved her. But now she’s gone.

She’s gone. Koizumi is dead.

Those words should not be in the same sentence, you know so. Why her? It should have been you!

You notice you have gotten a very important photo wet, that one picture she took of the two of you during your ‘Weeaboo Phase’. She looks so happy. Years later she began to hate photos of her or just her face. The only time she seems not-annoyed is when you two are together.

Tears roll down your cheeks as the door swings open, scaring you.

“Ibuki… Are you okay?” Saionji calls inside, her ugly orange obi being nothing but a blur to your tear-filled eyes.

“Get out!” you scream, mindlessly tossing a photo album towards the annoying, bitchy blonde. You just want to die! This wasn't fair! Terrible rainbow-filtered photos fly throughout the air, looking like copy-pasted DeviantART butterflies.

The sound of fluttering paper forces you to curl up in a ball and continue sobbing, apart of of you can tell she’s picking them up and moving around. You can taste blood in your mouth. Maybe Koizumi tasted blood when you died, you kind of spaced out during the trial.

The area next to you on the bed dips down, there’s a hand on your shoulder. It’s small and quite warm, its moving down your back, the back up. She’s rubbing your back.

You tense up and continue crying before you slap her away. Ibuki doesn't need anyone’s help ever. 

Saionji coils, you hear a paper flutter to the ground. She picks it up. “Was this you and Big Sis.. when you were younger?”

Oh shit. It’s that photo.

 

You try to get up, your bone feel like they are made of metal, like Peko’s bat.  
Ibuki’s head feels numb where Ibuki guesses Koizumi was hit, you slump forward as Saionji moves forward to you then steps back like a wounded animal. 

“Give it back!” you snap looking directly at her, tears streaming down your face and ruining your makeup and causing it to make smudge and run down your cheeks. You guess you look like a raccoon.

You try to grab the photo from Saionji. The world pauses when you hear an almost satanic rip. A loud screeching howl leaves your lungs before you drop to the ground, fresh tears leave your eyes. 

You wipe the tears away from your eyes in an attempt to see the photo. It’s Koizumi, when she was younger that is. Her red hair shining bright against her extensions, Her shiny Pink, Purple and Green braces in an adorable smile with your cat ears just making their way onto your side.

She looks so beautiful, well. Looked.

Anger fuels your next move as you crumple up the photo in your hands and toss it behind you. Saionji is staring at you, her almost orange eyes widening in fear. You almost feel like a robot as you grab her by the collar of her obi and slap her hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

Ibuki feels so strong yet so weak as she dropped Saionji to the floor, the sound of her scurrying out fills you with some relief.

You find the photo on the ground and try to smoothen out the photo as you lie down on Koizumi’s bed and softly cry yourself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye friends I'll see Twogami in hell.
> 
> Kudos are accepted! Youre supposed to say that...right? I don't wanna be demanding or anything. :^/


End file.
